I Think I Might Just Love You
by XxLiveinLovexX
Summary: Sonny With A Chance iPod Shuffle, randomness please comment and favorite if you like it! RR please just a one shot but some stories may result into other stories!


Strawberry Fields Forever- Across the universe

He looked up at her from the distance; he saw her mouth moving, wondering what she was speaking he crept closer and closer until he could hear her perfect voice ringing out in what was once silent air. He began applauding and she looked up at him with her big brown eyes and her hair. "_Oh that hair. She is so gorgeous."_ "Did you hear me Chad" she asked. ""Living is easy with eyes closed" he responded. She responded with a kiss, square on the lips.

A sentimental man- Wicked

Marshall smoothed his suit out and looked up at his cast during the sketch and he felt parental; a sentimental man perhaps?

Respect

It started out with a kiss, her and Chad, she had already started thinking of names for their kids when she rounded the corner and saw him making out with SONNY??? She ran away in tears to her dressing room and into the special compartment that his hear karaoke machine and grabbed the track respect and recorded a video and said through her tears, :CHAD DYLAN COOPER, THIS IS FOR YOU, YOU SON OF A B-" and began to sing her heart out. Take that you backstabber! She cried as she hit the off button

Every time we touch

He is PERFECT. His hair, his clothes, everything. And when he kisses me! I swear I die! Every time I touch Chad, I fall more and more in love with him and he starts to be less of a jerk. Chad I yelled "acting" to be mad. What is your problem I said tapping my foot, our code to say that I missed him and needed he now? He yelled back but I didn't really hear him, I was looking in his big blue eyes when I couldn't control myself. I grabbed his head, and forced his lips onto mine and I flew in my own way. I saw portlyn when we broke apart but went back to making out. I love you by the way I said

Too Cool

Ugh Sonny why is she so…. Wisconisy? She is stealing MY fans, MY acting roles and MY guy... well the guy I pretend to hate. Grady I am so surprised that she's still here! She never catch up to me! You know it's the truth I'm too cool for you. I'm prettier, can cheat without freaking out, and HELLO have you seen me? I'm full of talent and the real deal! I can't help the way I am and I hope you don't misunderstand I'm too cool for you! Sonny go screw yourself I said and ran away

You belong with me

Chad is in the background on our set and yelling into his room while I listen to my iPod. Twani he's talking to with her high heels and cheerleaderness while I have t-shirts and I'm stuck here with my big t-shirts and stuck on the bleachers. UGH! Doesn't he know that I'm the one who understands him, who gets him and is all big ego acts but why doesn't he see me? He went already for a member of chuckle city, why not me? Earlier when I was walking him too my set, him in his worn out jeans, I can't helping thinking this is out it ought to be. Laughing with him and his big blue deep eyes. And his smile, it was perfect until portly broke up with him and twani doesn't really help. I wish he would wake up and find that what he's looking for is me not here; it's here the whole time. He told me once he loved me how could I have been so stupid to just ignore him? I ask myself with my tears running down my face. He is my best friend, my other half; we are a match made in heaven practically. Chad notices and looks down with a smirk on his face, what's wrong sonny he asks. I just respond by kissing him and saying I needed to do that

Dear Prudence

Dear Chad, that's what this song should be I thought in my 7 year old head. He just wouldn't play or greet the brand new day! The sun is up and the sky is blue and beautiful like him! Little did I know I am still thinking the same thought? Why doesn't he open up his eyes and see me. I've gotten more attractive but no, all he does is think and talk about that sonny girl. I think her name is too crazy I mean portlyn is a good name not SONNY??? Seriously open your eyes stop kissing her and kiss me,

Time After Time

Lying on my bed I start to think of Chad and how much I love him. His eyes, his hair, his lips- oh those lips! I could just kiss them every day. I also think on how much I have fallen for him and been tricked and realize that time after time I'll be back for him- every time. Will it always be that way? Will I marry him, a dream I had always thought of? I don't know I think with tears in my eyes. I whisper the next time I see him I love you…

Love Song

Here I am with the cast of So Random and Mackenzie Falls, for a karaoke night. We _all_ have to sing. The whole casts of both have already gone and the producers are going to vote on who sings the best and do a singing completion each week. Chad goes first his ego would be defeated if he didn't. He sings Our Time Now by The Plain White T's not bad and then I have to go. I sing Love song by Sara Barelias." I'm not gonna write you a love song cause you ask for one cause you need one you see" I hear appulsive but ignore it. Then the producers disappear and announce that this week's winner is Chad Dylan Cooper, and Sonny Monroe??? What? We get stuck singing a melody of love songs ending with the way you loved me by Taylor swift. And the most surprising thing happened… At the end, he kissed me, and I kissed him back.

Think Of Me

Think of me Chad, can't you tell I love you? I ask him. What he says. I love you and I thought you should know, if you don't love me than at least think of me and promise me that we'll always remain close and keep in touch. Please? I pleaded with him. He responded by kissing me.


End file.
